


Guide Swap

by CocoaDoodler



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dial is the Guide while RGB is an ex-hero, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, gaaah, i can't write, i hope this isnt ooc, it's all confusing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaDoodler/pseuds/CocoaDoodler
Summary: We all know the story of the telly-headed man and his young companion. RGB, the actor, and Hero, the hero. But what if there was a different guide?What if it was Dial?(currently on break, sorry!)





	Guide Swap

“Well, I’ll say-"

The voice was tinny with a southern- american? Yeah, american accent, and it jerked the girl awake. 

Blinking blearily awake, she heard someone adjust their throat, possibly the man with the accent. “Well, I’ll say!” The man repeated, a bit louder this time.  
She turns around to see the man, but finds a Radio-Mic headed man sitting on her wardrobe. She notices her window is open, letting in the chilly morning wind.

“…Would ya’ like to be a hero, missy?” The Radio-Mic says, his head tilting a bit.  
Staring at the Radio-Mic for a bit, she tilts her head.  
“Well, whaddya say,?” The Radio-Mic nudged on, clearly expecting an answer, “Wanna be a hero?”  
She nodded excitedly, like all of her dreams had come true- well, it did, but we’ll get to that later. 

“Well, alrighty!” Radio-Mic whoops, turning away from her and exiting her room. “Let’s get a’ goi-“  
“Wait.” before he could continue, she interjects him. Radio-Mic stops mid-step and turns to her puzzled.  
“Gotta problem?” He asks.

“Help me down.”  
“…what?” This seemed to catch the man off guard a bit. “Ain’t there a ladder rig-”  
“It hurts my feet.” It’s true, it does. Why she wanted to be top bunk, no-one knows.  
There was a slight pause from the man, who stared(? It was hard to tell since the man has no face.) at her.  
“Well, alright,” he sighs as he picks her up from the bed and sets her down, “But jus' this once, got it?”  
She nods, putting on her trusty red raincoat and green boots.

Looking up to Radio-Mic, she finally noticed his appearance. He was tall and skinny, with skin of metal, with a weird yellow color that she can't really name. He's wearing a garish green jacket, and a red glove on his right hand with slightly ragged jeans, and two red sneakers; one tied and one untied, like he gave up halfway. Around his neck, there was a golden pendant by a chain of the same color. Not to mention his old-timey radio mic head.  
She thinks he looks weird.

“Will it be scary?” She asks, out of the blue.  
“Nah, it ain’t that bad.” the man replied, waving his hand.  
“Will there be monsters?”  
“Got that right, missy. Yer' lookin’ at one right now!”  
After buttoning the last button, she asks the man. “What kind?”  
“Pardon?”  
“What kind of monster are you?” She clarifies, looking up to the tall man.  
“The worst one!” He says, a bit too enthusiastically.  
she examines him for a moment, her eyes narrowing a bit. “You don’t look like one!” She points out.  
the man seemed to grin, and bends over to ruffle her hair. “That’s how ya’ tell!”

He whips up in record time, like pretending that exchange never happened. “Ya set, lil missy?”  
Thinking for a bit, she decided she wasn’t ready. She needed to say goodbye to someone…

“Mum?” she says, peering into the bedroom.  
“Mmm?”  
She pauses, thinking of words to say. She's going on a great big adventure, and be a hero! Should she say something long, or…  
“I love you.” there. Short and sweet.  
“Mhmmm…”

She turns back to the Monster, who’s been waiting in the hallways. She thinks it’s for the best, her mum would flip if she saw him.

“Now yer ready, kid?” the Monster asks, impatient. 

As she nodded, the monster’s posture immediately relaxes. “Finally-Now c’mon! there’s a world ya need ta’ save righ' now, pumpkin!”

After a while, he opens up the top window, climbing out of her apartment home and out to the city! They admired the sky for a while, as it was rapidly approaching dawn.  
She blinks out the tiredness, reminding her that it’s still early.

Meanwhile, The Monster turned to her, and readied his fingers to a snapping position. "Well-" he said as he snapped his finger. Suddenly, a microphone stand (minus the microphone) appeared in his hands. He walked up to the chimney and tapped it a fee times. Metal meets metal, and suddenly smoke comes out of the chimney.

She wonders what smoke from chimneys would have to do with anything with being a hero, but as she realises the smoke is turning into a set of stairs leading up to the clouds, her mouth fell into a small ‘o’ of wonder.

The Monster looked amused at her, and made an over dramatic pose, looking like one of those chauffeurs in those movies her parents would watch, with his brass hands gesturing to the newly made smoke stairs.

“Ya' comin now, kid?” 

She was.

“I saw this in a movie once!” she says gleefully while climbing up the smoky stairs, taking all the sights in. She never realised how beautiful everything is when it’s dawn.

“Ah, ‘more ovva podcast person m’self.” the Monster says, gazing down the city.  
"but ya' do watcha' want, missy."

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of climbing, the odd duo finally reached the clouds. The younger of the two immediately jumped in, and played around without a care, while the older takes a while to watch the girl play around for a bit, before remembering his duties.

“Well, pumpkin,” he says, clasping his hands together, “As much as ya want ta play, hafta go now. My world ain’t gon’ save itself.”

Without complaint, she stands up and catches up to the Monster, noting for the first time the odd, doorless frames.  
It was a minute of silence-well, not silence per se, since the Monster was chatting away about something- before she spoke up again.

"Am I dead?"  
"Naw!" the Monster chuckled, "Cuz that would make things a lot more harder."  
She quieted down, and the Monster continued to drone on about particularly nothing.

Finally, they reached an empty doorframe, although Dial is searching his pockets to look for something. He takes out a key, and inserted it to the now, slightly visible, door.

"Dial," he suddenly pipes up out of the blue.  
"What?"  
"That's my name, Dial. Don't ya' wear it out!"

He opens the '''door''' and gestures inside.  
"After ya', Hero."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I written something, much less for a fandom! So have this silly little idea!


End file.
